1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to games and more particularly to games of skill involving the tossing of playing pieces, in the form of quoits, discs or the like angularly or directly toward a playing board having a scoring cup recessed in the surface thereof.
Games of skill in which playing pieces are tossed towards a goal have long existed in the form of horseshoes, ring tosses and the like, tossed by players toward a stake. The games are adapted for either indoor or outdoor use although certain of them, such as horseshoes are commonly played only outdoors because of the size of the playing piece (the horseshoe) or the amount of space in which the game inherently must be played. Other games such as coin or quoit tosses may be played both indoor or outdoor in a room or on lawns, playgrounds, patios or similar areas. Although these various games historically may be played by persons of any age some are more commonly played by adults than by children, i.e., horseshoes. The present game may be played either indoor or out, by adults or by children and is conceived to provide enjoyment, challenge and competition, for all ages of players in a novel manner.